lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dee Black
Physical Description "Her dark hair was curly and longer than mine, reaching her waist. She was tall, thin, and her almost perfect features held a certain innocence. She reminded me of someone, especially those startling green eyes." —Katy Swartz Dee is described beautiful and has a tall, thin figure, like the body of a ballerina. She has long, curly black hair that extends to her waist. Like her brothers, she has bright green eyes. Personality Dee has a very bubbly and bright personality. As Daemon says, "Nobody can resist my sister. She is all unicorns and puking rainbows." She loves to make new friends, but the fact that she must hide her true identity makes it difficult to do so. After losing Adam in Onyx, Dee's happiness deteriorates and she becomes upset and distant. She blamed Adam's death on Katy and spent more time with Ash instead. In Origin, her happiness returns when she meets up with Daemon and Katy, having moved on. Relationships Daemon Black : Daemon is her overprotective twin brother. Even though she can't stand his behavior at times, she loves him more than anything. She cares for his safety as he does for hers. Katy Swartz : Katy is Dee's best friend. They met at a grocery store and connected immediately. They remain close until Onyx when Adam is killed and the blame falls on Katy. It was then that their friendship was shattered. Dee pushes Katy out of her life and begins to spend more time with Ash and Andrew. She regrets pushing Katy away when she is trapped by the DOD and goes missing in Origin. By the end of Origin, they reconcile and their friendship is healed. They return to talking like best friends over boys like Archer whom she pictured naked. In Opposition when Dee is influenced by her kind, she engages in a fight with Katy. After Katy got the upper hand, she reminded Dee of the harsh and cruel past and of their strong friendship. This brings Dee back to her senses and out of the Luxen's control Dee and Katy relationship becomes like sisters onece again she was little angry in Opposition when she discovers that Daemon and Katy married but in a teasing sense but then her relationship with Katy is like sisters. Dawson Black : Dawson was Dee's best friend. They used to do everything together until he was supposed dead. At the end of Onyx, when Dawson comes home Dee cries. It is also shown during the series that Dawson loves his sister and cares about her. Archer: Dee met Archer in Origin when Archer brought Daemon and Katy to safety. Since then, they continued to bond and they eventually developed feelings for each other. In Opposition, Archer worried about Dee when she was under Luxen control. When Dee returned to her senses, the two embraced, much to Daemon's dismay. By the end of Opposition, Archer and Dee are in a steady relationship and Dee mentions how obsessed her boyfriend is over Olive Garden. Quotes "We were at Olive Garden, and by the way, thank you for talking up the endless breadsticks crap, because I think we've eaten there like ten times this month, and I'm going to start smelling like garlic." —Dee on Archer's obsession with Olive Garden, Opposition Category:Luxen